bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Minato88
Hey OMG your back im surprised entirely you were gone forever. Well welcome back if you need to be caught up on anything let me know.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, good to have you back. Here's a quick run down of what's happened while you've been away (well, what I can think of atm anyway): *The volume summary project is steaming quickly moving towards completion thanks to some new helpers (and of course Tinni's continued dedication). *The fight project is under way, mainly with Salubri & Nwang2011 working on it. *The anime project is still moving on with SerialSniper14, TomServo101 and Weedefinition *The Bleach Wiki:Layout Guide has been updated to include layouts for episodes, fights, etc. *For character articles, we now use Plot instead of Synopsis. (episode/chapter summaries use Summary). *For the featured votes, the Voting Policy has been updated: due to suspicious voting and a feeling that it was unfair on those that actually did any work on the wiki, we only count the votes of those who have been on for more than a month and have been active in the month of the vote. *We now have the Bleach Wiki:Anime Policy - key thing is manga takes precedence over anime when there is a conflict. *Don't know if you were around when the current status section was added to the infoboxes of the characters (or indeed if you knew about the new infoboxes - see the captain, lieutenant and Espada character articles). What is to be put in them is defined in the Manual of Style. I'm sure there's more stuff, but I can't think of anything else right now, so I'll just say welcome back. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, welcome back. Yyp has given a great summary of everything that has been happening. The big progress really has been that the Volume Summary project is nearing completion. I am focused on getting the last four volume (including the current one) out the door. I have started thinking about what to focus on once that project finishes but I'll discuss that once I am able to report to the committee that Volume summary project is in "maintenance" phase. By that I mean that all the summaries are written but the project would continue to make sure new chapters have summaries written as well as address any concerns with the volume pages in general. Anyway, it's good to have you back. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, welcome home. Anime Summary Project is running smooth, I just haven't had the time lately to work on the Bount arc (as you can tell by the projected finish date). I've started incorporating the fights into the Summary pages; the Shinigami arc is done. Let me know if you have any questions or if there's anything you need from me. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 18:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) i see you finally got your computer fixed.Soul reaper magnum 20:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) You've nothing to worry about. All the projects have been slow (bar the sudden jump in pace of the Volume Project recently). You've got plenty done already. I thought of a couple of other things: *Twocents is still MIA. We changed her status to periodically inactive yesterday, as it's been three months now. *Whitestrike has returned (sort of), but is still periodically inactive. *Yamamoto's status is to be left as Incapacitated or unknown for now, as his last scenes were not clear enough to call him dead. *The following pages are currently locked: Ichigo Kurosaki, Zanpakutō, Espada, Shūsuke Amagai, Hollowfication, (all due to overhaul) and Yamamoto (to prevent edit war). The vote pages may be under partial protection to prevent new and non-autoconfirmed users from editing them (to do with recent changes to voting policy). All regular editors should be able to edit them, though there have been some people that saw the protect notice when editing and thought that they couldn't edit it. *Courtesy of the current anime-only story, we have several new pages: Tōjū, List of Tōjū, Narunosuke, Mai Suzuki and Kyōko Haida. We also have updated many profile pictures thanks to this part of the filler being in glorious daylight. *Another new page - Noble Houses. This was made due to a problem with the placing of the Shihōin Shield. Content was moved from Yoruichi Shihōin and the Soul Society pages to the new one and expanded. *Something to consider when you're caught up: I've been trying to make good use of the customize options for the WikiStickies. If you have any suggestions or come across anything that might be worth adding, let me know or post them here. There are already links to the projects, various things that need improving etc, but I've all but run out of ideas for it. Hope that helps. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) maybe now the forums will get interesting again.Soul reaper magnum 01:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanx! Well, it sure is nice to know that my efforts are being noted. As for my P&TU proposal, I think the only real value it has is in the attitude. There's no reason to write the entire scroll of the technique's different meanings in the list of techniques used in an episode: *Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", 'Doom Blast' in the Viz translation, "Empty Disaster" if the kanji is literally translated) Instead we should use the translation template thusly: * Also I think departments like 'Zanpakutō released', 'Kidō used' and the likes should be subsequent headlines, so they'd be accessible from the contents list and from internal links if necessary. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 00:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) YaY We did it 1,000 articles the one that put us over was Ikkaku Madarame vs. Hozukimaru lol. Wow and it only took 3-4 years.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Procedure & Template Hi, great ideas on all of them. Go right ahead with making the archive for the Translation Corner and the new page for the procedures. Call it Bleach Wiki: Committee Procedures. That way, we can use it for other procedures that might come about in the future. We should also put the nomination procedure on that page and just have a link to from the main committee page. Just hold off on the template for the Translation Corner for now. I'll make them one as soon as I think of a good picture and colour scheme for them. Thanks for getting right back to work after just coming back! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: A few things Hey. It's OK. I'm not in any hurry to get more work that needs to be done (even though I do believe some of my suggestions will improve the project). I'm currently mixed up (wrong choice of words?) in the fight project and only take a break once a week to work on the new episode before someone else snags it :) I appreciate the archive link, but I don't think I need it yet. As far as I've seen, what I have on my TP as what an admin gets in an average month, so who am I to complain? I'll use it sometime in the future, if there's a need. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 14:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yumichika Haha, I was wondering how I ended up deleting the correct picture--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 00:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yammy Stuff like Yammy's rank being changed from "10th Espada" to "Arrancar #10" should have administrator approval before any goes around doing anything, just to let you know. Please keep this in mind in the future before doing anything like this again (this includes moving pages as well, as we've been having problems like this with other users lately). Also, in case you're wondering, I am in support of the move as well, since it's technically true that nobody in the manga addressed Yammy as the 10th Espada. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oops. I didn't type that correctly. I meant "I approve of changing 10th Espada to Arrancar #10". Anyway, I'll have to check the policies, but pagemoves usually require discussion and administrator approval beforehand. Our most notable problem was the movement of Muramasa to Muramasa (spirit). A user took the liberty of moving Muramasa's page without warning, and since certain pages (episode summaries, manga summaries (not in Muramasa's case, luckily), the Characters page, and individual character pages) would have to be changed accordingly, it would have had to be discussed first as whether the change would be appropriate or not. Muramasa's case was unusual, since his master wasn't revealed until the later stages of the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc, and more people would be expecting Muramasa to go to his page and not Kōga Kuchiki's page. Anyway, before I rant too much, Muramasa's move stayed, but the user was warned not to do it again (though, from what I saw, he might be ignoring the warning again; he is being watched closely, so don't worry about him). Hence why certain things require administrator approval before being done (though, again, both Salubri and I approved of Yammy's Arrancar #10 status being accurate over 10th Espada); don't just assume, especially since there's no way of telling when a user may suddenly take off from his/her computer, even if his/her last edit was 10 seconds ago. Also, if we have nothing mentioned in our policies regarding page moves, I might end up bringing it up at the Administrator's Talk Page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Change made. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Templates It's not just the Arrancar, but a large number of characters in general. Yes, Salubri did develop the newer templates, but we're leaving the editing on the newer templates to him and the other administrators. The old template is still in use for the minor characters because we haven't developed templates for them yet, and it's possible we may not have perfected the newer template yet. For example, in the newer templates, you've noticed that the "Spanish Voice Actor" slot is there, but there is nothing in it. Some fields in the template, like this one, will show up, regardless of whether there is something in it or not. We've been using the old character template for minor characters, since the new ones aren't 100% perfected yet. Just to let you know beforehand, do not try to insert the template yourself. When we know it's been perfected, we'll start updating the rest of the characters accordingly. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Salubri locked the templates anyway, so only us administrators can do anything about it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) xbox live i noticed that you haven't been on in a while and your gamertag is silver. did your gold membership run out?Soul reaper magnum 14:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) New Committee member I don't know if you saw it or not but [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] has put himself forward as a potential member of the committee. So it's time to exercise your vote to either him or him. Please vote as soon as possible. Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Noticed you moved it; no problem. Been a bit of a lean time for me too; new job. That plus we all know what's going to happen in these episodes! Any idea on if/when you'll be back on a more permanent basis? [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 19:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanx My talk page was getting ridiculously long, I think I'll deal with it once I'm done with my current project. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 21:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy The Image Policy has changed and has new guidelines please read and become familiar with them as they now determine how pics and gifs will be handled on the site from now on. It is also important that you help others follow them. thank you.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Just wondering if there's a reason that your not on more regularly especially during the summer. If your not available or into the sight anymore that needs to be addressed as there is still alot of work to be done and being that your in a position of authority here and not really engaging on a regular basis only defeats the purpose of having the position. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok well at least that is cleared up then. Good luck. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:52, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: resignation OK. Sorry to hear that. Hope you'll still come by to see what's up every now and then. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 21:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry to hear about this. But I can understand life getting hectic. I hope you'll be able to return to the wiki in the future. Thanks for all the work you did. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:54, July 24, 2010 (UTC) So squad 11 is ur favorite squad? hey hey wats up Death Princess Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I know you haven't been around much lately, but if you happen to be on, I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect?. Basically Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis and it is a big change. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. Thanks for your input. If you come back and see that the change has already happened, don't hesitate to ask for help, as some of takes a lot of getting used to. 11:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Good to hear from ya again. Yeah, it takes a lot of getting used to, but it is manageable, even if there are still problems with it. Check out the Transition Guide and FAQ on Central Wikia for a quick look at where everything laid-out is now. Just something that you need to spend time with to adjust, but shout if there's anything you need help with/any questions. We have until 20th October when the new look becomes default and then 3rd November to fully adapt the site and the old look is turned off forever. We think we can manage that without too much trouble. 14:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) The Rich Text used to cause far more trouble than it is worth, but it has not been causing to many glitches lately (did I just jinx it?). It can be turned off altogether in preferences (Editing tab, first option). 14:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:I Can Haz Help Haha, they are usually called carriages or if you are referring to them moving a royal parade but I put carriage in there. Good to see you back man.-- Nothing too much has changed, some new regular editors are here, some old ones have left. The committee is a bit lacking these days but we're still getting things done. Other than that things are pretty much how they were when you left.-- Good to hear, with Devil gone the anime summaries have slacked. Yyp has been doing a few but they are not getting done like they used to. I signed up to do three of them but I have to finish the Zanpakuto Rebellion article before I can get to them.-- Welcome Back! Hey, Minato! Welcome back to Bleach Wiki. I know that you probably do not know who I am, but I just wanted to let you know that nothing much has changed since you were a Committee Member. I do most of my edits on the Fight Summary Project, but I will see what I can do to assist you on the Anime Summary Project in DevilHand's absence. Thanks, 10:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Minato good to see you back on and getting stuck in again. If ya need any help have any questions, just shout. Welcome back 10:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, when it was first brought up he said he would be buying it in Forum:Third_Official_Bleach_Character_Book. I don't know what his plans are or if he can get hold of it any time soon. I image he would upload what he felt is important from it, but that's up to him. He didn't actually say. 11:22, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Anime Project Hey, Minato! I finished getting those images for you, could you check them over and see if you like them? I am asking because, I use a ratio of 1:2 in my fight summaries, a trait which is usually conformed to in other types of summaries I do (e.g. Episode summaries, etc). What I mean by that is, I use one image per two paragraphs, with a one paragraph break in between picture texts. Tell me if you need any more images for those three summaries. Thanks, 16:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) it's about d**n time so you finally got back to the wiki? took your time didn't ya.lol--Soul reaper magnum (talk) 19:32, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Japanese Guitar Hey, Minato! For the Nanao & Katen Kyokotsu vs. Bearded Toju fight, do you have any idea what the instrument the tachi plays in the beginning is? I am just wondering, considering that I referred to it as a guitar, but am not 100% sure. In fact, I know that it is not a guitar, but some sort of Japanese variant of the same thing. If you or another user sees this post and actually knows the answer, I would be much obliged in hearing it. Thanks, 07:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Committee Good to know. Yeah, you are probably the top candidate to be put on the committee since you were once the fukaitaicho and are always helping out.-- :I'd support that!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) hi the info for Byakuya's blood type that I put in. I'm almost positive its correct. I took it from an english translation of the Bleach character book 3: Unmasked. I can even provide the site if you want. Tip When you are doing anime summaries, you can often find already uploaded pics from each episode in its category thanks to the fight summary project having already covered everything. So Episode 180 would have images at Category:Episode 180 screenshots. Didn't know if you knew that or not.-- where you at? i'v noticed you haven't been on xboxlive in a few weeks, what have you been up to?Soul reaper magnum (talk) 07:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Disappearances Stop coming back and disappearing! Just stay active already!-- Weird Glitches??, Like really weird 0_o Hey Minato. Some info from Yushima's page was moved over to a new page Ōko Yushima (Modified Soul) to separate out the comatose guy in the prison from the fused form of Inaba and Nozomi. That might be where your edit disappeared to. As for the glitch, I don't get the login screen as a full page on its own, but I find that I have to be on the same page each time to get firefox to remember my login details in that popup. I usually log in form recent changes or main page, so it remembers me there, but not for any other page on the wiki. I guess if you try from the one page each time it might remember. Hope that helps. 13:27, October 4, 2011 (UTC) No worries. I think everyone here is glad to see the back of that arc, myself included. About the redirects - they need looking at alright. Another problem to thank that arc for and one we could do without. 21:56, October 4, 2011 (UTC) The code below should do the trick (from Shinji Hirako page). Place it under the infobox, but above the intro text. 12:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Shinji redirects here. For the anime-exclusive character from episode 133, see Shinji (filler) Admin Message That was just a sitewide message to all users on all wikis. They can't selectively send it out to only admins.-- Eh, I am just working hard on another wiki right now. Drop me a message if you need me, I just wont be working here much for another week or so.-- Tsukushima Hey glad you're back and hopefully you're not having issues with your computer again. Also I'm not sure if this'll work, but think of it this way, Tsukushima's victims are books, he is a book mark and when he stabs or cuts someone, it's like a hand pulling the bookmark down onto a certain page i.e a part of their life. Once Tsukushima cuts or stabs someone, it's like he's read their life and used his sword to "pull" him into the parts that interest him.[[User:SalmanH|''SalmanH]] (Talk) 17:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool, that's good to hear.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 12:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Main Page Features Hey Minato. Just a quick reminder that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open if you are interested. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th October, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 13:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ginto Whats wrong with it?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC)